shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
The Nemeses (Singular: Nemesis) are randomly named enemies that are generated uniquely with each playthrough of the game''.'' Each Nemesis has their own traits and will rise or fall within their social structure as the game progresses. They are effected by Talion's actions, and each will react differently to Talion's incursion into Mordor, be it fight, flight, or some other reaction. By defeating these notable enemies, the player is rewarded Runes. Hierarchy of the Nemesis System The hierarchy of Uruk are separated into three basic types: * Warchief - These Uruk are on top of the ladder and has control over Captains that make up their bodyguard. These nemeses are much tougher than the Captains These Uruk are not on the map, but instead must be drawn out by having a dominated nemesis bring him out or completing a mission that will attract the warchief's attention. Can be threatened by dominated nemeses to increase the chance of epic runes, but in return the warchief recruits more captains and increase in level. When dominated, all Uruk under his command is friendly to Talion and fight other Uruk that are not under his control. * Captains - These Uruk are the most common nemeses that Talion will encounter. These Uruk are much more powerful than the regular Uruk since they have access to traits that gives them increased power while also giving them specific weaknesses to exploit. These Uruk are sometimes in the service of a warchief which they will join with him when he appears. These Uruk are the most dynamic as they are the ones who fight and go do missions on their own if they are left alone. * Soldiers - The most common foe that Talion meets can also be a part of the Nemesis System. If a Soldier proves himself (such as succesfully killing Talion) he may become a captain. Any soldier is capable of becoming a captain, so this may be useful for players to exploit if they need new Captains to dominate. List of Demo Nemeses This is a list of Nemeses encountered in any of the Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor gameplay reveals or the Instagram E3 Nemeses that Monolith released. These enemies are unique to those particular gameplays only, it will be different through actual players' playthroughs: *Akoth Storm-Bringer *Azdush Sword Master *Borgu Halfling-Lover *Brogg the Twin *Ghaam Deathbringer *Ghâm the Disgusting *Ghûra the Immovable *Gorfel Jaws *Goroth the Bloated *Gûndza the Crazy *Horza Who Flees *Hoshû the Poet *Hûra Bone-Ripper *Hûra the Screamer *Ishgha Frog-Blood *Ishmoz Corpse-Eater *Kâka Mad-Eye *Kothûg Meat Hooks *Kothûg Slashface *Latbag the Loaded *Lûgdash the Immovable *Lûgnak the Cook *Malmûg the Black *Mogg the Twin *Mormog the Messenger *Mormog the Surgeon *Nákra Skull-Cracker *Názkûga the Swift *Norsko Ranger-Killer *Norûk Skull-Cracker *Ogthrak the Serpent *Olgoth the Wanderer *Olrok Blood-Lover *Orthog Graug Slayer *Paash Scar-Artist *Ratbag the Meat Hoarder *Ratlûg Literate One *Ronk the Bitter *Ronk the Watcher *Rûg Learned Scribe *Rûkdûg the Savage *Shakaa Plague-Bringer‎‎ *Shaká Rabble Rouser *Thakrak the Runt *Tûkâ the Merciful *Ûkrom the Merciful *Zaathra the Surgeon *Zogdûsh Archer Trainer *Zogdûsh Pot-Licker de:Erzfeinde * Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Nemesis System